The Great Hall
"The Great Hall" is a Season 3 thread that takes place directly after "Kira Wanders into Camp." It was written February 8, 2015. Summary Full Text Kira Mær: 'Kira sat by the warmth of the fire, the cold of winter far from her thoughts. "Yes, I’m Kira Mær." she responded to Douglass’ question. She wasn’t the type to talk quietly, nor was she scared of any of these new people. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''fiendal jumped back a bit. “please dont talk so loud” he said with pauses in between his words. he then said quietly “so what did you say your name was? Kira? right?” '''Kira Mær: '"Yeah, Kira Mær. Why?" she asked, quieter. "I didn’t mean to startle you, sometimes I just talk loud without even knowing it…It used to drive my sister nuts when we were younger.” She paused, “Are you okay?” 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"Kira Mær, where have i heard Mær before?" Fiendal paused for a moment then it hit him. "oh you said you have a sister?" he paused "oh, i think i may know your sister" he said. "oh im sorry i haven’t introduced myself! im Fiendal" he said and held out his stump. then quickly retracted it and held out his good hand while looking nervously at Kira 'Kira Mær: '''She gently shook the man’s good hand, holding no distaste for the lack of a limb. "My sister? but she died during this huge battle during the civil war, she was a medic.. I don’t think I ever stopped missing her." she frowned. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"a medic huh?" he said smiling. "then i definitely know her, hey ill see if she’s around" he said gesturing for Kira to follow him as he walked out the grand hall. 'Kira Mær: '"Wait," she followed Fiendal, "How is she???" Kira was confused but excited. "How is she ''alive'''??” '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''as they reached the outside of svie∂ tent fiendal says “okay, weels have to wait here quickly” then he turned to the tent and half-called “hey svie∂, ive got someone here i’d like you to meet” '''Svie∂ Jóra Mær: '"Yeah?" Svie∂ responded flatly, her sadness showing in her voice. 'Kira Mær: '"Svie∂?" The tone in her sister’s voice worried her. Kira rushed to Svie∂’s side, completely ignoring any effort Fiendal could’ve made to stop her. 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"Kira, svie∂? are you ok? im coming in!" he said and walked in, worried if he was going to be kicked out. "svie∂?" he said worried about his closest freind. "can i get you a drink or something? do you want some food? or. or. or." he paused, bent down to reach their level "or… do you want to talk?" he offers knowing he isn’t the best counsellor because of his past. 'Svie∂ Jóra Mær: '''Svie∂ nodded to Fiendal, not sure how to take her sister actually being there and trying to help her. "Why don’t you get her some water?" Kira calmly asked. Svie∂ felt as if she could barely hear what was being spoken around her. Her feelings had gotten the best of her and she felt useless to the world. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"okay ill get the water, do you want to be alone after i do?" he says looking ready to jump. 'Kira Mær: '"Thanks Fiendal," Kira looked up at him in relief. "and, Yeah…soo, I guess I’ll see you around?" 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"yeah, see you round" he says then he gets the water for svie∂ and leaves them. Category:Events Category:Kira Mær Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless